A Natural Taint
by Duo.max87
Summary: Adryenn, Warden-Commander and Hero of Ferelden, has been missing for almost three years! Nothing but rumor and speculation answer the ultimate question of what happened to her! But how would the world react if you had become that which you despised? Join her on her epic journey as she tries to return to the life she knew! Lemons, Violence and Graphic Descriptions! I do not own DA!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Two beats…my heart and one other._

_How long has it been?_

_How long have I endured this constant pain?_

_Has the world outside changed?...Irrelevant…my world already has._

_Darkness, all I see is darkness. That beat is my only comfort…my comfort and my pain for it is a constant reminder of this reality I am now living. My own heartbeat is drowned out by it most of the time. _

**_'My own heartbeat'? _**

_I cannot rightly say that anymore. The Hero of Ferelden is a distant memory. Adryenn's heart no longer beats in this breast. Only a façade which takes on its appearance._

_Perpetual darkness! _

_I still have her memories…but will that even last?_

_If the Maker blesses me at all with his grace. The last piece of Adryenn's essence will be drained from this body and be at peace. After all I…she…has cheated death many times. I wonder which blade it should have been. She would have died like her parents by the hand of Arl Howe. Or worse be kept alive to do his sick bidding until he tired of her. Her corpse could have been littering the cold stones at Ostagar, resting in the waters of Lake Callenhad after the siege of Redcliffe, broken and cursed like the mages at the Circle thanks to Uldred. Or fallen as history bodes a Grey Warden should fall; taking the Archdemon with her and her soul resting at the Maker's side._

_But no…no such mercy. _

_Maybe this is Karma…punishment…retribution for the sin I committed. Of course what else could it be? I was selfish, void of all that was right. I saved the king and myself. I was weak, stupid! It was no fault but my own. Temptation of my life and Alistair's was too much to ignore. Although I thought punishment would be enough that I saw my lover walk away and bed another woman. Or when he decided to end our passionate relationship for the good of Ferelden. Regardless of the fact no longer being able to call him mine…I couldn't watch him die. And I myself, did not want to leave this world._

_The siren's song of a Grey Warden's "Calling" should have been my final legacy after alluding death's reach numerous times. Going out a hero and my ashes spread amongst the Deep Road's many passages. Ironic that's where I ended up. I think that's where I still am. Adryenn is! I don't know. I cannot even be defined._

_I feel so…so…weak!_

_Consciousness is fading!_

_ Is this death beckoning?_

_ If it is you! _

_Come!_

_Engulf me!_

_I'm' Ready!_


	2. Adryenn's Last Where Abouts!

The dusky sunlight channelled through one of the ornate windows of Denerim Palace. A heavy atmosphere hung in the halls. Alistair sat slumped in a chair in his royal quarters, one hand shading his tired, dull eyes. Sleep had eluded him lately.

Eamon's face appeared round the door which had been left slightly ajar. He knocked to get Alistair's attention and entered.

"Your Majesty, I am sorry to intrude but I must speak with you!"

"GO away Eamon!" Alistair snapped.

"Alistair" Eamon began again. "It has nearly been a year to the day since Adryenn disappeared. The whole country mourns her loss but…SHE IS GONE!"

The words tore through Alistair, like blades through flesh. He didn't want to hear it. He rose from his chair and made his way over to the balcony, overlooking the Courtyard. He leant his left forearm on the door frame, as the same hand went up again to shield his eyes, this time, from the sun.

"We shouldn't have just called off the search. Adryenn is a strong woman, she still might be out there somewhere ALIVE! If only we-"

"I hope you are right Alistair" Eamon interjected. "I wish for her safe return as much as the next man. The Warden has done more for this Country than anyone in a long time. She even saved my son and wife, but regardless of the facts Adryenn also had a sense of duty. You are KING… Alistair!...You have an obligation not only to Ferelden but to the whole of Thedas."

Alistair spat "I KNOW that!"

"If you truly do then it is time to leave the past where it lies and focus on what is in front of you. Ferelden, once again, needs a strong monarchy. It's King, a Queen…and an heir."

Alistair turned his head towards his advisor at the mention of the word. Eamon had been fully aware of Adryenn and King's passionate affair. He would have praised the match if the Taint didn't leave Grey Wardens supposedly infertile. Eamon crossed the room and put his hand on Alistair's shoulder.

"You and Adryenn decided to put aside your feelings for each other for the sake of duty. It is time you fulfil that promise my boy!"

Without another word Eamon left Alistair to his thoughts. He went out to the balcony and leaned on the cold, stone balustrade. Breathing in the evening air and watching the sun dip lower below the skyline of Denerim. He hammered a fist on to the balustrade; lifted it again and repeated. He felt defeated, powerless! He continued to look into the distance, his grip relaxed in both his hands and they fell to his sides.

"I am sorry Renn!"

Without another thought Alistair disappeared back inside.

Two years past and Adryenn's legacy slowly seeped into the background. No matter the feat she had accomplished. It seemed so easy for Ferelden to forget its hero. News of the Kirkwall Champion in the North had been on the tongues of gossips lately. But Thedas did not know what fate had in store for it whether in this age or the next. Heroes rise and fall. But scarcely do they return from the dead.


	3. Rebirth

_It is all so quiet!_

_My companionable heartbeat sounds irregular of late?_

_I swear I hear whispers sometimes. An unrecognisable language but a familiar voice. _

_I have been in and out of consciousness yet it seems this voice is with me both in sleep and wake._

_I…am…afraid!_

_I wake once again to darkness!_

_…_

_Ugh! How much time has passed?_

_…_

_…_

_Wait!?_

_…_

_That beating...it increases!_

_What?_

_…_

_What…is…happ-en-ing?!_

_Aah!...It hurts!_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Something…is…wrong!_

_The walls are…convulsing…I…can't!_

_…_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!_

A dark and viscous fluid spills out on to the cold flagstones of an unknown chamber. The Warden coughs and spews up her liquid protection. For 11 months she had been kept in this makeshift womb! Shifting further from her identity with each passing day, slowly descending into self-depravity.

She lay there on the cold floor for a minute or two. Not knowing if she was dead or alive. Her limbs were sore, her vision blurry. She tried to put weight on her hands but collapsed soon after. Her strength was all but drained. She turned on her back and looked up through this blurry haze in front of her. There was an orange/yellow light coming from one corner of the chamber, which she guessed came from a fire place, and several others dispersed around the room, like several suns which had lost their brilliance. Not unlike herself really.

Suddenly the sound of a heavy metal door opening pushed her from her thoughts, probably the only sanctuary she had left. The door slammed seconds after and resounded about the room. Adryenn, painfully turned her head to see a tall, distorted figure cast in shadow at the top of the steep, stone stairs.

"At last!" said the creature.

"At last…my child and creation is born!"

"That…voice…I know that voice!" Adryenn said in a strangled voice.

"I'm flattered you remember my child," the voice continued. "I certainly have not forgotten you after all this time."

"I am NOT your child. I am the DAUGHTER OF…" Adryenn stopped. She knew not what she was anymore. She knew only that she had been changed forever.

"Architect!" Adryenn slowly pushed herself up to standing position. "Why?…What?!"

"Look there Adryenn! Look in the mirror." The Architect raised his hand in the direction of and black and gold ornate mirror, positioned to the far left of the fireplace.

Clutching her side, still in pain, Adryenn hobbled over to the mirror dreading yet curiously wanting to see her fate.

Her breathe caught in her throat!

Her skin was now paler like snow. Her short blonde hair was now hip length. Long and luscious! Tattooed across her body were symbols and words, Tevinter in origin, perfectly patterned. Her known tattoo across her eye, which she had got without her parent's consent when she was 15 from a Dalish elf, was now gone. And her eyes…were now a teal colour instead of sky blue. Although she loathed herself, to any other mortal or creature she was the symbol of beauty, even more so than before.

"What have you done to me?" Adryenn said whilst running her hand done the mirror. Over the strange reflection staring back at her!

The Architect joined her. "I have made you whole, my child. Your former self was but a shadow of potential. You are now complete...Free!"

"FREE?!" Adryenn screamed, turning to the Architect. "I have become that which I despise! That which I hunted….Why…Why me?"

"Your strength and beauty were unmatched, Adryenn," he said. "I knew from the minute I saw you how special you were. My interest in the Grey Wardens was a thirst which could not be quenched…until I met you."

The Architect moved closer and gently placed his long, contorted fingers on Adryenn's cheek. "You are now the epitome of everything I have dreamed. A new era of Darkspawn and human alike. Take heed Adryenn…Behold your _Rebirth_!"

Adryenn backed away from him, tears running down her face, fists clenched and her breathing shallow. After a couple of steps her back suddenly hit an old oak table, placed on the opposite side of the room. She turned her head slightly to look at its contents. Lying there was a bronze dagger with the Grey Warden Arms engraved in the hilt. Probably belonged to one of his failed experiments no doubt? A sudden motivation ran through her! She grabbed it and backed even further away, leaving more space between her and the Architect.

"I will NOT be another one of your test subjects!" Adryenn screamed. "The Maker may have turned his gaze from me because of my transgressions. I would not blame him! May I be condemned to the Black City itself for allowing you to continue breathing, when I should have killed you out right."

And with the last ounce of strength she plunged the dagger into her breast, barely giving the Architect time to react! As she fell, she thought but of one person...

_Alistair…_


	4. Death still beckons

Chapter 4

"Dank, dark, dangerous. The Deep Roads ooze an atmosphere that most avoid. Centuries of mystery, murder and bloodshed. Memories of which still are imprinted in these hollow halls. The endless labyrinth keeps my secret. My charge, my ward, my child...nothing will take her from me..."

The Architect is pulled from his thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Enter"

A figure comes into the room. The clink of armour accompanies his steps as the candlelight reveals his features. Another kin of hubris, a darkspawn stood before the Architect. Towering about 6ft7, clothed in jet black armour with red trim and hessian binding. His face made up with white war paint and a red hand smear across the eyes. He gestures a bow to the Architect.

"Ah! Wrayth! I am pleased to see your return. What news from the world?! The Architect takes a seat at his desk piled with books and parchment.

"Ferelden continues to rebuild. The son of Maric has begun alliances with Orlais and there's talk of tension with the Qunari docked in Kirkwall to the North."

The Architect leaned forward on his desk, pyramiding his fingers. "Kirkwall will not be a concern for us but send our agents to keep watch. I want to be prepared...just incase."

"As you wish." Wrayth nodded in agreement.

"The King...he is another issue. Any words of rumour or falsehoods, do the bards still sing of their hero?" The Architect enquired.

"Their tongues are mostly silent on dark subjects lest it bring more ruin to their country. Especially after the Blight and the siege of Amaranthine. The humans believe certain acts of their peers brought this ruin upon them. Acts of the Mother at Amaranthine is believed to be retribution for Loghain's treachery at Ostergar…..As for our...Lady..., some believe she abandoned them, others believe she was killed, some even say she now walks with their prophet Andraste at the Maker's side." Wrayth cackled at the notion. "The absurdity of mortals." Composing himself, Wrayth took a few more steps forward. Eyes suddenly focused and disconcerting. "Speaking of the Lady? Wise one" He said….."How does she fair?"

The Architect rose and went to an adjoining door to his study, Wrayth following closely behind. He pushed the door open a crack to reveal Adryenn lying on a bed of furs. Her chest bandaged with clean linen and a dimly lit fire in the hearth bathing her with a dusky glow.

"She sleeps for now. The wound has healed nicely and only in a matter of hours. My child begins to break the rules of mortality." The Architect came away leaving Wrayth admiring Adryenn's sleeping form.

Her golden hair was spread, tendrils covering the majority of her pillows. Her face was turned towards the door where he stood, her lips red and her cheeks flushed. This ugly yet beautiful creature was now his kin. Unbeknownst to Adryenn but it was Wrayth's very tainted blood which made up part of the Rebirthing process. His essence coursed through her veins. Changing her! Fueling her! She was bound to him. Wrayth grinned a sadistic grin. He basked in the truth of this.

"Wrayth!" The Architect spoke, drawing his attention away. "Go now. Arrange our agents and rally our brethren I want everything prepared for when Adyrenn awakes."

"Yes sir." And with another nod of acknowledgement Wrayth took a quick march and exited through the door he came in from.

The Architect once more moved over to the room and approached Adyrenn. He rested a hand on her forehead, stroking her hair from her face. He turned and looked towards the door where Wrayth had stood but minutes before. A air of concern crept upon him. He gazed back at his charge's peaceful form and just let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The Architect turned and went to resume his studies.

That night, Adryenn's subconscious took her to places of comfort and safety. She was back at Highever castle; sparring with Ser Gilmore and her mabari Rusco banding around them excitedly. At least her dreams were not plagued with nightmares...for now. Since the end of the Blight, the voice of the Archdemon no longer reached the minds of the Grey Wardens. Those that had horrific dreams were only heeding the call of the Deep Roads, the last journey before joining the Maker.

_Let me have sweet dreams tonight._

_I know death has still not claimed me._

_But please...please...let me at least dream a __**good**_ _dream._


End file.
